Barbarian Assault/Basics
Pre-game creation Players should know that there are a total of 10 waves of Barbarian Assault, with the last wave containing the Penance Queen. Players must play the waves in order from 1 through 10. The lobby contains a total of 11 rooms, one for each wave plus the "arrow room". The arrow room matches you with other players that choose to enter the arrow room. In order to enter this downstairs area, the tutorial for Barbarian Assault must be completed. There is no way to skip it. Note that players cannot take their own arrows, runes, food or potions items into the game. It is also forbidden to bring in a looting bag, as the barbarians do not trust its contents. Free arrows and runes are provided for the Attacker, which can be obtained by pulling the Attacker lever. All roles should take good armour, but non-attackers have no use for ammo or weapons until Wave 10. Once a player is prepared to enter a game, they should start off by heading to Wave 1. There, they can either recruit other players to be on their team using scrolls obtainable from the tables present in each room. Alternatively, a player can be recruited by another player, granted his accept aid option is set to on. Recruiting In a team, there is one leader and four players. There are only four roles in a team, requiring that two players be of the same role. To start a game in the numbered rooms, a player wishing to be a leader must obtain a recruitment scroll from the table, and use it on any four players (as long as they are not in a group already). When a leader requests a player to join their group, the player will be able to choose their role and see the other team members. The recruiting leader will see the player's level in their currently selected role, and will be able to accept or decline their offer. The recruiting leader must also select their own role by right-clicking the scroll and selecting "write-role". Waiting for an open role, instead of recruiting, is generally recommended if the player has a high Combat level (100+), as recruiters tend to avoid players whom they think might die easily (especially in later waves). If trying to be recruited, it is suggested that the player wears any Penance armour they may already have to show that they are experienced in the game, making them more likely to be picked by a good quality team. After each wave, the leader can decide whether or not to keep the team. If a player does not fit the leader's requirements, or does not help out the team, they may wish to kick the player. To kick a player from the team, use the scroll on them, then click the red X next to their name. The role they were occupying then becomes free again for the leader to pick another player. If none of the teammates leave or are kicked from the team, the next wave will start automatically after 30 seconds. Recruiting examples There are many ways to notify the people in the room whether you are trying to recruit or be recruited. The following things should be said allowed to achieve this: * "Role here" ::The player is willing to join a team as the said role. ::(e.g. "Attacker here") * "Lvl # role here" ::The player is willing to join a team, and is experienced in their selected role. The meaning of the numbers can be found here. The more experience the player has in that role, the more likely it will be to get onto a team. ::(e.g. "Lvl 3 Defender here") * "Role to go"/"Need Role" ::The player is leader of a group and needs the said role to start the next game. Group leaders may also call for "to-go" players by saying "Role to go needed". Another way of saying this is "First Letter2G". ::(e.g. "Attacker to go", "Need Attacker, A2G") Rooms can become very crowded and full of text above player's heads. For all of these sayings, it may be helpful to also list a whole or part of your username so that people can easily see where you are if needed. (e.g. "A2G - Player A" "Collector here - Player B") Player roles In each team, there are five players. There must be at least one person assigned to each role in a team, and two people assigned to one role, as there are only four roles. Players cannot change their role once they enter the game. When a game begins, players are given an "Icon", which is worn in the cape slot and cannot be unequipped. It is not displayed at the player's feet. Note: Any player may fire the Egg Launcher. Firing the Egg Launcher will not cause the player or the team to lose Honour points. It is provided to assist teammates in need of help to kill Penance monsters and support teammates. Tip: A good way to remember who to pass the omega egg to is CHAD, thus meaning Collector gives to Healer who gives to Attacker who gives to Defender and back to Collector. Penance creatures There are four different types of Penance in each wave: Runners, Healers, Fighters, and Rangers. Each of them drop red, green and blue egg upon being killed. Only the Collector is able to pick these eggs up. Penance Ranger Penance Rangers are winged creatures which shoot green Ranged projectiles at players. Their projectiles can cause quite a bit of damage if the player is not wearing sufficient armour. Penance Rangers will do more damage than Penance Fighters due to being able to attack over range. It is therefore recommended to wear armour that is high in Ranged Defence. Penance Fighter Penance Fighters are vicious creatures with claws who attack using Melee. Penance Runner Penance Runners cannot physically harm the player, but can lead to a large loss of points fairly easily. It is a Penance Runner's job to run from the northern entrance to the southern exit, escaping the players' hostility. If a runner escapes, 3 Honour points are deducted from every team mate's final reward for that wave, up to a maximum of ten. For the Defender(s), this deduction is done twice. Penance Healer Penance Healers run around the field, poisoning Players and healing Penance Runners back to full health.